


An Energy Like No Other [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Brian had never asked for that kind of recognition, just the power to protect his family. Though possibly, that was what had gotten him into this situation in the first place....Possibly, it was what had always gotten him into these kinds of situations, he admitted wryly.





	An Energy Like No Other [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Energy Like No Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066705) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> **Length (total)** : 1:51:15  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _Phenomenon_ by Thousand Foot Krutch  
>  Yes, the first chapter of this is a re-pod of my own podfic of it. It had been so long that I figured I should podfic it all again for consistency's sake.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 1:51:15 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other.m4b) (52.8 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 23:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other%20Chapter%201.mp3) (32.1MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 20:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other%20Chapter%202.mp3) (28.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 24:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other%20Chapter%203.mp3) (34.2 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 26:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other%20Chapter%204.mp3) (36.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 16:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other%20Chapter%205.mp3) (23.5 MB) | 


End file.
